


Just Another Day in the Pegasus Galaxy

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, Community: femslash07, F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While SG-1 are visiting Atlantis, Vala accompanies Elizabeth to a treaty negotiation.</p><p>Written because men aren't the only ones aliens should make do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day in the Pegasus Galaxy

"She has a lot of skills," Daniel had said.

Elizabeth had taken that to mean, "Please take her with you so I can work in peace."

Arching back, lifting her hips, Elizabeth had to concede that Vala did, indeed, have skills.

***

 **Hours Earlier**

Only years of diplomatic experience allowed Elizabeth to smile at the man across from her. Sheratus was looking her over in a manner that was all too familiar. She'd spent more hours than she wanted to think about dealing with men who felt women belonged either in the kitchen or on their backs.

So she smiled.

She smiled when his eyes fell to her breasts while they discussed an exchange of medical information.

She smiled when he asked about weapons, and why she was unmarried.

She smiled a genuine smile when he finally agreed to allow Atlantis' scientists access to the Ancient ruins north of the city.

But when he began describing the Riatyn's traditional treaty ceremony, her smile faltered.

***

Elizabeth wasn't a woman prone to fits of temper. She could be a little snappish but only when pushed by something like, oh, the destruction of a solar system.

Or a treaty agreement that required sex to finalize it.

"Can you believe… Of all the…" She was pacing back and forth in the main room of the suite she and Vala were sharing. Major Lorne and two of his Marines were next door. "That dirty, perverted, twisted…"

"I have an idea."

Elizabeth stopped her pacing. She'd almost forgotten Vala was in the room. Rising from the chair where she'd been watching Elizabeth pace, Vala walked toward her. "You need to get into those ruins, right?"

According to the Ancient database, the ruins had been a lab for ZPM research, although calling them ruins was a bit of misnomer, like all Ancient sites it was remarkably well-preserved, at least it appeared to be. Elizabeth nodded.

"And unless you go through with this ceremony, no deal?"

Elizabeth nodded again.

Vala tilted her head, a small smile forming on her lips. "The way I see it, if they expect you to respect their culture then they need to respect yours. And your culture requires a few changes to the ceremony."

Why hadn't she thought of that, Elizabeth wondered.

Vala slipped her arm through Elizabeth's. "Shall we go speak with the chauvinistic pervert?"

***

"You do not respect our ways," Sheratus said. If Elizabeth had a dime for every time she'd heard that line…

Vala leaned across the table toward him, resting a hand on his arm, allowing him a peak down her partially opened shirt. Elizabeth had to admit, the woman had a way with men--a blatant, obvious, take-no-prisoners way--but Elizabeth wasn't one to argue with success. "Of course we respect your ways. What's not to respect? We are simply asking that you respect ours."

Sheratus glanced at Elizabeth who was standing behind Vala, his irritation obvious.

"We simply cannot allow someone who has not been consecrated to touch Dr. Weir. It simply isn't done," Vala continued.

"I touched her hand when we were introduced," Sheratus pointed out.

Vala leaned back and took Elizabeth's hand in her own, pressing it to the area just under her shoulder, almost touching Vala's breast. "We allow such things in the name of diplomacy." Vala began tracing Elizabeth's wrist with her fingers, sliding them slowly upward. "But other places may only be touched by those who have undergone the proper training. We could never allow someone as important as Dr. Weir to be pleasured by someone without the correct," Vala paused and smiled softly, "knowledge."

His eyes were glued to Elizabeth's arm, to the motion of Vala's fingers. "Perhaps a compromise can be reached that would be acceptable to both our peoples."

***

In the end, she'd had to order Lorne and his men away from the temple. He'd grumbled, but he'd agreed to remain outside unless she called for him.

She was wearing a traditional Riatyn gown. The fabric was soft, but light blue wasn't really her color. It draped in ways the revealed almost as much as the dress covered, and it was tied with a single sash.

She wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Vala had been allowed to wear her own clothes. Tight black leather pants with a matching vest that showed off the curve of her shoulders. Elizabeth was tempted to ask why she carried that outfit with her, but looking at her the answer was obvious.

It had been explained to the Riatyn that in honor of the Atlantean's traditions, Vala would be standing in for Sheratus. No one had protested. Elizabeth suspected they were all happy not to have to see him naked again.

The priest conducting the ceremony nodded, and Elizabeth leaned forward to receive a chaste kiss from Vala. "We aren't married, are we?" Vala whispered.

Elizabeth shook her head.

"Good, because I have plans for Daniel."

The priest made a sweeping gesture at the altar behind him, where the not-so-symbolic sharing that would cement the treaty was to take place. Vala placed a hand on Elizabeth's arm and led her up the steps.

Somewhere, someone started beating on a drum.

Public sex to a driving-not-disco beat, it was every woman's fantasy.

They reached the altar and Vala tugged on the sash. The dress crumbled to Elizabeth's feet, leaving her naked in a temple full of strangers.

"Don't think about them," Vala said softly. "Think about me. I'm more interesting anyway."

Elizabeth had no doubt of that, and she started to smile in spite of the anxiety that was making her heart pound.

Vala kissed her, just Vala's lips caressing hers. It was nice, very nice, and Elizabeth leaned into it, seeking Vala's mouth again as soon as the kiss ended.

Bare arms slid around her waist, pulling her close, then closer still until she was pressed full length against Vala, bare skin on leather. Elizabeth's own hands were on Vala's exposed shoulders.

Vala bent her backward as they kissed until Elizabeth's back touched the altar. There wasn't room on the altar for her legs and Elizabeth wondered if that was on purpose or if it had originally been used for something else. Maybe it had multiple uses, besides sex with unsuspecting would-be-allies. Daniel would have cared, would have been curious, but Elizabeth, surprisingly, wasn't. She had Vala's mouth to think about, the sweet taste belying the knowing eroticism in her tongue and lips.

When Vala tried to draw back, Elizabeth wrapped an arm around her neck to keep her in place. "I'm supposed to be your pleasure expert," Vala whispered. "I have to pleasure you."

For a brief, crazy moment Elizabeth almost said, "You are pleasuring me." Which Vala was if kissing someone and lying on top of her while clad in leather counted as pleasuring.

Vala drew back, standing between Elizabeth's spread legs, and ran her hands over Elizabeth's chest, circling the sides of her breasts then moving down Elizabeth's sides to her hips before going up again. It felt nice.

It felt more than nice when Vala brushed her nipple with a thumb, causing Elizabeth to make a small sound deep in her throat.

Vala smiled. She was beautiful. Elizabeth had noticed her beauty the first time they'd met; it was something not even the drab SGC uniform and the pigtails could hide. But Vala's beauty wasn't the fresh-scrubbed, girl-next-door beauty Carter had, Vala's beauty was dangerous, seductive in a way that said those drawn in by it might find themselves forever changed.

Vala kissed her stomach and Elizabeth sucked in a breath. The damn drum was beating faster now, louder, matching Elizabeth's quickening pulse as Vala's lips moved higher.

Sweet, sweet suction on her breast made her arch. Made her moan. She hadn't had a lover in so long, and her own fingers couldn't do this, couldn't pull the pleasure right through her.

Vala's hand was between them, cupping her sex. Elizabeth couldn't help it, she lifted her hips, pushed herself against the offered touch.

In answer, Vala slipped her fingers between Elizabeth's folds, but it was only a small touch, not enough, not nearly enough.

Vala switched to the other breast, sucking, fingers pressing a little harder.

Elizabeth clutched at her shoulders, but Vala slipped away.

She kissed the inside of Elizabeth's thigh, and then she was parting Elizabeth's lips, holding her open, breathing on her and then touching her tongue to Elizabeth's clit.

Just that touch was enough to make her come, a small jolt of pleasure making her want more.

Vala teased her, sliding her tongue over and around the place where Elizabeth most wanted it. Elizabeth tried to hold on but her fingers slipped on the smooth marble. A light flick of tongue, right where she needed it, then another, and another.

She came again, lifting her hips, practically humping Vala's face. Vala wrapped her arms around Elizabeth's thighs, holding her open, holding her still. Then she closed her lips around Elizabeth's clit and sucked.

Elizabeth shook; she shook and shook. She was still shaking when Vala let go of her legs and slid the wooden phallus inside.

She'd known about the phallus. It had been part of the negotiations, a condition for allowing Vala to take Sheratus's place. But it still surprised a groan from her.

It was thick and Elizabeth was tight. She closed her eyes and breathed into the stretch.

"Are you all right?" Vala asked, leaning over her.

Elizabeth opened her eyes. "Fine." Just because she'd had an orgasm in front of a bunch of strangers and was now being fucked by an alien-made dildo, that didn't mean she wasn't fine.

Vala's expression was doubtful, but she moved the dildo back and then in again anyway.

It was an okay feeling, nothing like Vala's mouth, but then the angle shifted and that was better, much better.

Vala circled Elizabeth's clit with her thumb, moving the dildo a little faster, and she began to believe that maybe Vala had had training because the two sensations together were almost too much.

The damn drum was faster now, harder. Elizabeth barely noticed. She was too caught up in what was being done to her clit and the hardness filling her, fucking her.

This time her orgasm pulled her shoulders from the marble, made her curl upward, as the tension grew even tighter before finally letting her go.

***

"There is just one problem with your plan," Elizabeth had said. "I'm not a lesbian."

Vala had smiled. "Neither am I."

With Vala spread out on the bed beneath her, Elizabeth decided that they might both be wrong.


End file.
